Crossing Love
by GoldenGloryQueen
Summary: Three years. That's all it took for love gone wrong. Brunett, Belle, FireRed, Novel, Kenny x Leaf to Poke, Contest, Ikari, LeafGreen/OldRival, ShootDown. Highschool AU. Copyright transfered, rewritten version.


**A/N: Konnichiwa, Reader-san! ^~^  
So about the story... Originally this was written by me and my er... friend, Kayley. There were technical difficulties between us. Anyway, according to her, I have to give her credit for the idea. Okay that right there counts. -_-  
As promised to those who read the first version, this version is much better! No OOC Barry or unreliable Drew to be seen! Warning, beware odd Brunett fluff. Oh, and remember they are all in middle school(grades 6-8) right now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Credit to Kayley (IkariMegaFanMist001) for idea.**

**~Prologue: Unlikely Events~**

"Z-Zoey! Where are you taking me?" Ash stuttered as the fiery red head dragged him shamelessly across the halls. Girls left and right were glaring at Zoey and whispering amongst themselves.

"I'll tell you when we get there." replied the seemingly unfazed girl. Those daggers were nothing, to her that is.  
After what seemed to be an hour of constant running, dodging passerbys, and yelling at reckless drivers (courtesy of Zoey); the duo made it to their destination. Well, _Zoey's_ destination.

The raven haired tween took it all in. The scenery was breathtaking. Towards the horizon, the sun was beginning to set. To the side, a vast, never ending ocean with seagulls chirping happily. Ash suddenly pulled away to catch a glimpse of the person who gave him this opportunity to even be here in the first place. The red head was lost in her own little world, staring rather blankly into the deep multicolored sky.

"Zoey..." he managed to say, "What's all this?"

Said girl snapped into consciousness and smiled fondly at the brown eyed boy. "Happy anniversary, Ash," she beamed.

Ash looked slightly alarmed, "W-Wha?"

Zoey giggled at his expression, "Today's the day first met." The raven haired teen merely nodded in response, not knowing what to say. He chose just to admire the sunset and melancholic sounds of the ocean waves.

After what seemed to be forever, he said, "I'm sorry. I didn't get you anything."

The red haired tween waved it off, "That's okay. Besides, I wouldn't call this a gift either."

Ash shook his head stubbornly, "No this counts and I want to repay you for it."

"Ash, it's fine. Really," the magenta eyed girl said with an exasperated sigh.

The raven haired boy shook his head once more, about to retort, but suddenly was blessed with an idea. He grinned cheekily and leaned towards Zoey. And as the sun set, he locked lips with the flustered girl, starting an unexpected relationship between the two.

**~Crossing Love~**

A blue haired girl sat on a wooden bench, not giving a care about her surroundings. She would always be alone anyways. Ever since she lost both her friends from pre-school and elementary, the cobalt eyed tween hadn't had a thought of new friendships. Of course that wasn't all true, there was still one friend with her, but the thing is; he was a total jerk. Plus there was the fact he was really popular, whereas she was at the bottom the food chain. This surprised the bluenette a lot actually, because in grade school, she was claimed 'queen' along with some of her other friends.

Filled with thoughts of the past, she couldn't help but cry. Not that anyone cared.

The girl jolted up in surprise when a hand was placed on her frail shoulder. "I'm here for you, Dawn," a soothing voice told the crying girl. The girl's blurry sapphire eyes darted between her calmer and his hand.

"No your not," she sobbed even more at the sight of the green haired boy, "O-on the first day of school, when I said hi to you, you just ignored me."

The boy sighed and shook his head, "I made some fan girls hat day and I was afraid if I acknowledged you, they'd start pestering you or something. Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

"Apology accepted," Dawn muttered, her hand immediately shot up and came in contact with the boy's shoulder, "But your still a jerk, Drew."

**~Crossing Love~**

Leaf hissed in pain as she tried to reach for a book for the hundredth time. The brunette haired girl perked up upon hearing a familiar voice a few shelves away.

"Kenny!" she squealed. Her hunter green eyes sparkled as she hugged said boy's back. The librarian sent icy daggers at Leaf, indicating she should shut up and be quiet for the time being.

"Sorry, ma'am," she said in quiet voice. The librarian sighed, seeing as the girl had caught on.

Kenny laughed at the defeated look on his fellow brunette's face. "You called me?" he asked in a teasing voice.  
Leaf nodded and happily pointed to the book she was trying to get for the past... however long she's been in the library.

Kenny simply stared at it until he began speak after a forced cough. "Uh, Leaf, you know I'm the same height as you so how do you expect me to get that?" he asked after putting two and two together in order figure out why she didn't just get the book instead.

"Carry me?" she offered with a hinted blush on her face.

Mirroring her facial appearance, he nodded and lifted the dainty girl up so she could reach her Godforsaken book.

**~Crossing Love~**

"Hi, Paul."

No response.

"Hey Paul!"

Still no response.

"PAUL!" Misty roared, not only catching the unresponsive boy's attention, but just everyone else in the school garden.  
Said boy looked up from his novel and acknowledged the fuming tangerine haired girl, "What?"

"I've been trying to get your attention and all you've been doing is ignoring me!" the cerulean eyed girl screamed in frustration.

The stony eyed tween couldn't help but smirk at Misty. "May I ask why?" he asked.

An evident blush plastered Misty's face as she said, "Well the school dance is coming up and I was wondering if you..."

"...wanted to go with me," she finished as she sat down next to the boy. His mouth twitched ever so slightly into a small, unnoticeable smile. His purple hair shook as he nodded his head.

Misty silently cheered to herself and took a curious peak over to Paul's long forgotten book.

With eyes wide, she exclaimed, "Is that a romance novel?!"

**~Crossing Love~**

"Gary..." the sapphire eyed tween breathed, "We're under aged..."

"Your getting ahead of yourself, Maple," was the fellow brunette's reply.

Forgetting their previous conversation, Gary captured her lips once more. May instinctively wrapped her arm around his neck, caressing his spiky brown locks. He brought May closer and closer to him, his hot breath trickled on her as he started moving down. She gasped, completely surprised he would do such a thing.

Her bright sapphire eyes twinkled as she remembered how she got there in the first place. She and Gary had been passing notes during class when he asked her. Promptly after the bell had rung, she met him near the supply closet in the main hall. Not long after, May found herself inside said closet, pushed against the wall by none other than the player himself. By all means, she was okay with their positions, but the thought of being caught was eating away at her.

Gary chose to ignore her caution. He was in a room with the girl he presumed changed him for the better. He liked her, a lot. He was sure as hell she liked him too. And right now, despite over precautions, this was all that mattered.  
That was something they both agreed on.

**~Crossing Love~**

**A/N: *_* Best writing I've done in a while.**

**I absolutely love the ending. I couldn't make go all to far for Gary and May, so I just made it a make out session. They're in middle school! Figure out the rest! Anyway~, Chapter 1 will have the same outfits as the original chapter 1. It won't be crappy, I promise. No seriously, once I get it up, I want all of you to spot the differences. (I'll give a link if needed.) One more thing. Novel pun intended...**

**Consider this a New Year's present from me. Happy holidays, guys. I shall wait the remaining... 9 hours 'til 2013.**

**Please review and make me happy.**

**Ciao for now~ ;3**


End file.
